


Jace's Plan

by treesaretall



Series: Saphael mini fics [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blushing Simon, Flirty!Jace, Jace has a plan, Jace is Simon's best friend, Jealous Raphael, M/M, Obvious Simon, Raphael is mad, Simon is bi, a little bit of malec at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesaretall/pseuds/treesaretall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace is so done with Raphael’s bad attempt of hiding his love for Simon.<br/>Or<br/>Jace flirts a lot with Simon to make Raphael really jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jace's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with blushing Simon and jealous Raphael. 
> 
> I don't know if someone already thought of writting smth like this so sorry if someone did... 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy ! ^^

Oh my god… Jace is so fucking done with Raphael’s possessive look in his eyes every time he looked at Simon! He looks so love sick but he does nothing about it! Like dude, if you want him so much just take him. Everyone knows Simon’s bi so what’s stopping Raphael?

Jace has a plan to stop all of this useless waste of time. He didn’t tell Simon about it and that’s okay because it will make Raphael even more frustrated seeing Simon blush.

So his plan was to flirt a lot with Simon, which will obviously make Simon blush and then Raphael will clearly get jealous. Jace hopes that this will end with some heavy making out.

Jace isn’t gay, bi, pan or anything like that but if you would've felt the sexual tension you'd hope that they'd kiss soon too.

\--

So, there they are, everyone was sitting around the table in the institute. The meeting was about another boring demon on the loose in the city, so it didn’t matter if he wasn’t listening. The only important task here was to get Simon and Raphael together.

His plan was already working out great because Raphael was sitting directly in front of them. Jace took the place beside Simon before Raphael could and the glare Raphael sent him was hilarious.

Jace slowly moved his chair closer to Simon sending a smug smirk at Raphael at the same time.

For once, Jace was happy about vampire’s enhanced hearing.

Leaning closer to Simon, he whispered: “Your so cute it’s distracting.”

Okay, yeah... it’s bad but Jace decided that starting with little and dumb pick up lines and then attacking with dirty ones would be the best way to rile up Raphael.

Simon blushed and Raphael growled.

“Of all your beautiful curves, your smile is my favourite.”

Raphael was as red as Simon but for a totally different reason…

Gosh, this was so fun.

“Which is easier? You getting into those tight pants or getting you out of them?”

Raphael’s hand grabbed the table tightly. Well it looks like his doesn’t like when Jace talks about Simon’s ass like that.

A couple more sentences and he’s sure that Raphael will explode anytime.

“Jace,” whispered Simon back, his neck now red as well, “stop it. What are you doing?!”

He ignored Simon and continued with his excellent and succeeding plan.

“Your ass is so nice that it is a shame that you have to sit on it.”

_Crack._

“Raphael?! What the fuck?! The table!” Shouted Clary.

Jace’s smirk grew even bigger.

“I like every bone in your body, especially mine” Whispered Jace.

As soon as he finished the phrase Raphael got up and speeded next to Simon. He pushed Jace away harshly. He took Simon’s shirt and pulled him near him.

And _finally_ , his lips crashed onto Simon’s. Damn, Jace didn’t know that Simon could get any redder then earlier.

Raphael leaned back just to growl out “m _ine_ ,” before kissing Simon again.

Having seen enough, Jace turned to see the others reactions.

Clary was clearly shocked.

Izzy was checking out her nails... Really Izzy?

Magnus was smirking at Alec.

And Alec was blushing and avoiding Magnus’ eyes.

Hmmm, looks like he has another plan to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I know nothing about flirting so every pick up lines you see there comes from the internet. 
> 
> ps: it's two in the morning so it's really normal if there's faults everywhere, i'll try correcting them as soon as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
